References relating to the background of the present invention are listed as follows:    [1] Saiki R K, Gelfand D H, Stoffel S, Higuchi R, Horn G, Mullis K B, Erlich H A. Primer-directed enzymatic amplification of DNA with a thermostable DNA polymerase. Science 1988; 239:487-491.    [2] Ito J, Braithwaite D K. Compilation and alignment of DNA polymerases. Nucleic Acids Res 1991; 19:4045-4057.    [3] Perler F B, Kumar S, Kong H. Thermostable DNA polymerases. Adv Protein Chem 1996; 48:377-435.    [4] Lundberg K S, Shoemaker D D, Adams M W, Short J M, Sorge J A, Mathur E J. High-fidelity amplification using a thermostable DNA polymerase isolated from Pyrococcus furiosus. Gene 1991; 108:1-6.    [5] Mattila P, Korpela J, Tenkanen T, Pitkanen K. Fidelity of DNA synthesis by the Thermococcus litoralis DNA polymerase—an extremely heat stable enzyme with proofreading activity. Nucleic Acids Res 1991; 19:4967-73.    [6] Kong H, Kucera R B, Jack W E. Characterization of a DNA polymerase from the hyperthermophile archaea Thermococcus litoralis. Vent DNA polymerase, steady state kinetics, thermal stability, processivity, strand displacement, and exonuclease activities. J Biol Chem 1993; 268:1965-1975.    [7] Southworth M W, Kong H, Kucera R B, Ware J, Jannasch H W, Perler F B. Cloning of thermostable DNA polymerases from hyperthermophilic marine Archaea with emphasis on Thermococcus sp. 9 degrees N-7 and mutations affecting 3′-5′ exonuclease activity. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 1996; 93:5281-5285.    [8] Takagi M, Nishioka M, Kakihara H, Kitabayashi M, Inoue H, Kawakami B, Oka M, Imanaka T. Characterization of DNA polymerase from Pyrococcus sp. strain KOD1 and its application to PCR. Appl Environ Microbiol 1997; 63:4504-10.    [9] Barnes W M. PCR amplification of up to 35-kb DNA with high fidelity and high yield from λ bacteriophage templates. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 1994; 91:2216-2220.    [10] Holden J F, Takai K, Summit M, Bolton S, Zyskowski J, Baross J A. Diversity among three novel groups of hyperthermophilic deep-sea Thermococcus species from three sites in the northeastern Pacific Ocean. FEMS Microbiol Ecol 2001; 36:51-60.    [11] Robb F T, Place A R, Sowers K R, Schreier H J, DasSarma S, Fleischmann, E M. Archaea: A Laboratory Manual. Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. 1995.    [12] Sambrook J, Russell D W. Molecular cloning: a laboratory manual, 3rd ed. Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. 2001.    [13] Bradford M M. A rapid and sensitive method for the quantitation of microgram quantities of protein utilizing the principle of protein-dye binding. Anal Biochem 1976; 72:248-254.    [14] Laemmli U K. Cleavage of structural proteins during the assembly of the head of bacteriophage T4. Nature 1970; 227:680-685.    [15] Choi J J, Kwon S-T. Cloning, expression, and characterization of DNA polymerase from hyperthermophilic bacterium Aquifex pyrophilus. J Microbiol Biotechnol 2004; 14:1022-1030.    [16] Kahler M, Antranikian G. Cloning and characterization of family B DNA polymerase from the hyperthermophilic crenarchaeon Pyrobaculum islandicum. J Bacteriol 2000; 182:655-663.    [17] Hodges R A, Perler F B, Noren C J, Jack W E. Protein splicing removes intervening sequences in an archaea DNA polymerase. Nucleic Acids Res 1992; 20:6153-6157.    [18] Perler F B, Olsen G J, Adam E. Compilation and analysis of intein sequences. Nucleic Acids Res 1997; 25: 1087-1093.    [19] Studier F W, Moffatt B A. Use of bacteriophage T7 RNA polymerase to direct selective high-level expression of cloned genes. J Mol Biol 1986; 189: 113-130.    [20] Lecompte O, Ripp R, Puzos-Barbe V, Duprat S, Heilig R, Dietrich J, Thierry J C, Poch O Genome evolution at the genus level: comparison of three complete genomes of hyperthermophilic archaea. Genome Res 2001; 11:981-93.    [21] Fukui T, Atomi H, Kanai T, Matsumi R, Fujiwara S, Imanaka T. Complete genome sequence of the hyperthermophilic archaeon Thermococcus kodakaraensis KOD1 and comparison with Pyrococcus genomes. Genome Res 2005; 15:352-363.    [22] Nishioka M, Mizuguchi H, Fujiwara S, Komatsubara S, Kitabayashi M, Uemura H, Takagi M, Imanaka T. Long and accurate PCR with a mixture of KOD DNA polymerase and its exonuclease deficient mutant enzyme. J Biotechnol 2001; 88:141-149.